1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a variable wavelength interference filter having reflecting films respectively disposed on surfaces of a pair of substrates so as to be opposed to each other via a predetermined gap, the surfaces being opposed to each other. Further, there is known an optical filter device having such a variable wavelength interference filter housed in a housing (see, e.g., JP-A-2008-70163 (Document 1)).
The optical filter device described in Document 1 is provided with a package (a housing) having a plate-like pedestal (abase substrate) and a cylindrical cap. The housing has the peripheral edge portion of the base substrate and one end portion of the cylinder of the cap connected to each other by welding or bonding, and a space for housing the variable wavelength interference filter is disposed between the base substrate and the cap. Further, the cap is provided with a hole disposed on the upper surface opposed to the pedestal, and the hole is provided with a window section for allowing the light to pass therethrough.
Incidentally, as described in Document 1 mentioned above, there is a case in which the light passage hole is provided not only to the housing but also to the base substrate. However, in some cases, the parallelism of the base substrate is degraded due to the process for forming the light passage hole and so on. For example, warpage or projection occurs in the vicinity of the outer circumferential edge of the light passage hole. If the base substrate with the parallelism degraded and the variable wavelength interference filter are bonded to each other, since the warpage portion or the projection portion has local contact with the bonding surface of the variable wavelength interference filter, there is a problem that the variable wavelength interference filter fails to be fixed horizontally, and as a result, the resolution is degraded.